


Ya Meatball (Steve Rogers/Reader One Shot)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Steve is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve <em> really </em> wants to ask you out, but doesn't think you're getting the hint. Sam and Nat try to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya Meatball (Steve Rogers/Reader One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> One shot written for Anon

“Oblivious. She’s completely oblivious!” Steve sighed in frustration. He and Natasha sat in the Avenger’s main kitchen area. For about two weeks now, Steve had been trying his hardest to get a girl’s attention. Your attention. Of course, you had been completely- as Steve was pointing out- oblivious to it. You simply thought he was being sweet ‘ol Steve; “America’s Sweetheart” as you called him. 

“Maybe you aren’t being as obvious as you think you are, Cap. (Y/N) is a modern kind of gal, you should just come right out and ask her on a date.” Natasha teased, enjoying the look her comment earned her. 

“What do you think I should do, Nat? You gotta help me,” Steve really wanted to ask you out. He thought you were a really a down to earth sort of girl and was curious to get to know you better. 

“Alright, here’s the plan…” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You hummed lightly to yourself as you lazily scrolled through your email. You were somewhat of the personal health care provider for the Avengers team- which meant you were generally up to your elbows in things to do. It was a very rare moment you didn’t have someone (*cough* usually Barton *cough*) to patch up, and you were using it to your full advantage to do absolutely nothing. 

The door to your lab opened. When you looked up from your computer you were greeted by the sight of Steve looking uncharacteristically casual. He was wearing a shirt that read “Free Licks”- A shirt Tony had gifted Steve for Christmas. “Interesting choice of wardrobe, Steve,” you giggled. 

Steve looked down at his shirt and then back up at you, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “It’s laundry day.” 

“Oh,” you made a face of understanding, nodding your head a bit. 

“So, um, I- “ he cleared his throat- “I brought you a cup of tea. Your favorite- no sugar, a spoonful of honey.” 

It was just then you noticed the steaming mug in his hand. “Aw, thank you, Steve. That was really nice of you.” You wore a large smile as he handed you the mug. 

“It’s no problem. I know it’s no small feat looking after all of us, I just hope you know we all really appreciate it,” Steve’s smile made your heart flutter. 

You looked down at the mug in your hands, not being able to look Steve in the eye without grinning like an idiot. 

Clint bust through the door, panting lightly, with a laughing Black Widow at his heel. “Hey- (Y/N). Do you have any more of those glittery bandages?” 

Steve shook his head and you sighed. “What happened this time, Birdbrain?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch was by far your favorite time of day. You got to get out of the lab, interact with the Team, and eat. You felt lucky to have managed to snag a seat next to Steve. Normally Sam and Nat beat you to it. 

Steve was glad he had asked to keep the seat next to him open. It gave him another chance to ask you out. Clint had interrupted him earlier that day, and he wasn’t going to let it happen again. He couldn’t help but watch as you neatly picked at your sandwich, too engaged in conversation with Nat to eat. 

“You know, (Y/N), I think someone we work with has their eye on you,” Natasha chuckled, eyeing the Captain. You didn’t notice that or Steve shoving half of his sandwich in his mouth. 

“Um, what? No, no. Seriously?” A bewildered expression crossed your face. You honestly couldn’t believe that. Then again, you really didn’t focus on much besides work. 

Sam nodded seriously on the other side of Steve. “Yeah, just ask Cap.” 

Steve wanted to kill someone. 

You looked at Steve, wondering what he had to do with it. 

He opened his mouth and tried to talk around his half a sandwich; he closed his mouth soon after realizing how disgusting that was. 

“Hey Nat?” You asked sweetly. 

“Yeah?” 

“I think you’re full of it,” you laughed. She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her water. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It had been a week since the lunchroom incident and Steve was out of ideas. He had given you a cup of tea, but you had been interrupted. He had tried to talk with you at lunch- you had been interrupted again. He tried everything he could think of; Asking you to go on a run with him didn’t work (it started pouring before you two could even get outside. You had a surprise day off the next day, so he couldn’t ask you out then. He was starting to think it wasn’t a good idea to even try anymore. You were still oblivious to his attraction. 

(He wasn’t being as obvious as he thought he was being.) 

“Man, just go up to her and say “(Y/N), I think you’re hot. Will you go on a date with me?’ “ Sam clapped Steve on the shoulder. Nat, Steve, and Sam all sat around in the kitchen drinking a beer and brainstorming ways to get Cap and (Y/N) together. 

“No, no, he’s got to be more smooth than that. If he called (Y/N) ‘hot’ she’d probably smack him. Steve, our advice hasn’t worked and she obviously didn’t get the hint at lunch the other day. So, just stick with your gut. Ask her out, the worst she could say is ‘no’.” Natasha had given up with the romantic antics. It was clear you weren’t going to take the hint unless Steve came out and said what he wanted. 

Steve sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. Nat was right. He was going to stick to his gut and just come right out and ask you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day, Steve came to work prepared with a bouquet of red roses and enough confidence to ask you out. He waited until the end of the day when you would be leaving for the night so he could be sure he wouldn’t be interrupted again. So, at promptly 7:00pm, Steve walked to your lab with the bouquet in hand and his head held high. He was going to do this. No more excuses.You had just packed up your bag and was preparing to leave when Steve strode through the door. Why is he holding roses? “What’s up, Cap?” You asked curiously. 

“(Y/N), you’re gonna probably think I’m nuts… But I was wondering if you’d be interested in a little fondue,” Steve said.He hoped you got the little bit of humor. 

You were confused.“What? Why would I be..?” You trailed off, not entirely sure what he was asking. Steve looked a little embarrassed. Was he okay? 

“Come on, one date. That’s all I’m asking here,” he held out the bouquet sheepishly. _Did he just ask me out? Oh my god he just asked me out. Captain America wanted to go on a date! With me! Holy- That’s what “fondue” means!_ You couldn’t believe what was happening! _Oh crap, I still need to reply to Steve!_

Steve was looking at you with an unreadable expression written across his red face. “Oh, Steve, of course I’ll go out with you! I just wasn’t sure what you were asking!” 

Relief flooded his features. “Really?” He resembled an excited puppy now. 

“Yes! Ya Meatball! I’ve really wanted to for a while now…” You admitted, graciously accepting the bouquet of fragrant flowers. 

“Did you just call me a ‘meatball’?” He asked, pulling you into a hug. 

“You heard me, Meatball,” You giggled, standing up on your tiptoes to kiss him. 


End file.
